Her Gift for Him
by Kuroi Kokoro 09
Summary: A special gift is always the unique essence to make a simple annual anniversary forever memorable, for both the one who is to be celebrated and the one who celebrates with it together.


**Damn it! I just couldn't make it in time!**

**I've been planning to write my first birthday-fic since last week started, but reasons like I'm-too-busy and I've-exhausted-my-talents resulted in this late, haste and really crappy submission. I'm sorry, my dear readers, for such a poor story!**

**Well, happy (belated) birthday, Ichigo-kun!**

* * *

**Her Gift for Him**

Sitting by the window sill with the raindrops pitter-pattering at the thin glasses, Orihime sighed softly as she absentmindedly twisted some of her hair with her finger, while the other's used as her chin's resting-place. Listening to the drizzling symphony, the girl let out another light sigh, leaving a temporary haze on the cool window glass.

"What should I do…?" She asked nobody specific, since she's alone in the room. She groaned as she saw a small red mark on the calendar, a box apart from the other. "I've got something for Tatsuki-chan, but I can't think of anything for Kurosaki-kun…" Sighing, Orihime stood up, strolled to the altar, knelt down in front of it and muttered, "What should I do, brother? It's Kurosaki-kun's birthday today, but…for his present…"

For the first time since working it, Orihime felt her prayer's turned to a deaf ear, as she'd often feel relieved or being guided. Now, other than the photo of her brother, smiling gently back to her, she felt nothing, let alone a hint of what about her matter. She's been troubled for a few days about the "birthday present": it can't be too bulky, for she's sure that it'd be rather useless for him; she didn't very know his preferences, so clothes and accessories were out of the question; he didn't seem to miss anything, and Orihime didn't have much experiences in offering the opposite gender presents…

The sudden merry cry of her phone's ringtone pulled Orihime out of her trance. Slightly panicky, she scurried off to reach to her phone and it's just a call from Tatsuki.

"Where're you, Orihime?!" Tatsuki said crossly. "Go see what's the time now?!"

"Eh? The time's…" The poor girl read the clock next to the calendar and yelped. "I'm _sorry_! I'm totally lost in the Merry Land with the green-men…playing base-cer…"

"_Anyhow_, get here to the Kurosaki Clinic _right now_, unless you want to miss it!" Tatsuki said impatiently. "The Hollow that Urahara-guy's attracted won't stay for long, and I'm sure Ichigo will be back in ten—scrap it…just a few minutes! Get here ASAP!" After that, she cut off soundly, leaving Orihime wincing at the painful snapping sound. Well, she'd better get going, lest she'd gain more bumps on her head from her friend. Checking all her belongings in her bag, Orihime picked an umbrella and left her place.

The rain's not pouring, but it's been falling for hours. Puddles were everywhere, and even though Orihime loved to stomp into those "lakes", she didn't do it this time, so she wouldn't make her shoes dirty, and in turn burdening Yuzu to clean the house. She trod down the road and reached to the Karasu River; just cross one of the bridges, another stroll of few minutes, and she'd reach to the sanctuary of the Kurosaki family. Even though Tatsuki urged her to go quickly, Orihime chose not to, on a sudden whim; she wanted to take a slow walk, listening the drumming of the rain on the umbrella…

With the corner of her eyes, she caught someone at the slope of the river bank.

"Ah, Kurosaki-kun!" Her call immediately got his attention, as he swirled around. She stepped down two steps of the stone stairs, noting that he's in his Shinigami form, and catching a cold in this form would be a joke. "What're you doing here? Hollows?"

"I've cleansed it." Ichigo replied plainly, his scowl deepening for a small fraction. "Such a small weak fry, and Urahara-san said it's monstrous as the Espada…the jerk!"

Orihime giggled; the scary-looking Substitute Shinigami can often be so childish, and have to be handled totally like a toddler. Damn, and he's turning eighteen today! A pre-adult but still pouting like a toddler of five, and not to mention this was a man! Orihime's cheeks flushed in merriment as she thought how cute Ichigo currently was. Just as she's about to speak, a feral howl broke the silence and the two teens tensed.

"…This many?!" Orihime gasped as Ichigo prepared Zangetsu by his side quietly, judging at the group of thirty Hollows. Without any beforehand warnings, one Hollow, very likely out of its craving hunger, moved to attack the two spiritually-strong beings. A reply to its movements was a slash from Zangetsu, and it's now twenty-nine to two.

"It's gonna be rough, Inoue." Ichigo said, his body ready to spring into the fight. "Put up your Santen Kesshun; I can't promise that I can protect you from this many."

"Look out, Kurosaki-kun!" Orihime's sharp cry put his concern back to the fight. He realized that one Hollow's got really close to him, and he wouldn't make it in time. A flash of warm light, and the Hollow roared in pain as it disintegrated into fine reishi, for it has collided into the freshly-raised-up Shiten Koushun, bringing its own demise. Ichigo nodded to her in gratitude and dashed into the Hollows to fight more seriously. Orihime retrieved her shield and brought her Santen Kesshun up again in front of her. Tsubaki would be needed, so it's better for her to leave him out for any emergencies.

The fight progressed on, and the Hollows diminished in numbers to around ten. Most of them were slain by Ichigo, and Orihime using Tsubaki occasionally to aid him. Five rushed out, and a rather half-hearted Getsuga Tenshou finished them off quickly. Just as Ichigo's about to slay them, one disappeared only to reappear behind Orihime, where her Santen Kesshun didn't reach to protect her. The claw aimed for her heart…

"Inoue!" It's the opposite of before. Orihime turned around, and horror struck. Warm drops of blood splattered on her cheeks and a black shadow shaded over her…

"Kurosaki-kun!" She shrieked in terror, as the Shinigami collapsed to the ground, his blood surging out from the gaping hole on his chest. The Hollows roared in victory, and slowly closed up to them. An abrupt burst of fear and—for the first time—anger, Orihime summoned Tsubaki with a pained cry, and the remaining Hollows were slain. All that were left in the battle ground were a teenage girl and a Shinigami in the rain, with her, kneeling on the ground, forcing herself to do her utmost to reject the event.

"W-Why…?" Orihime sobbed, her tears mixing up with the rain and the blood. "Why did you have to do that, Kurosaki-kun? Y-You're getting hurt, because of me…" The memories of the battles in Hueco Mundo returned, and she shuddered at them.

"I…won't let it happen again…" Ichigo murmured as his wounds started to heal, thanks to the powers of Souten Kisshun. "This is the place…where my mother died…"

Orihime gasped silently and her eyes dropped. She learnt the story from Tatsuki, and she soon understood that Ichigo's been hating the rain, because of that incident.

"I couldn't help but remember my mother when it rained." He continued softly. "I hadn't been able to do a thing and all I could do was to see her dying in front of me. Now I have the power to do what I haven't been able to do, and I won't let it happen. I won't let someone that I treasure to have the same fate and in the same place again. Here, I make my promise to her that I'll keep to my words, and I won't let her down."

Orihime listened to him quietly as she focussed on the Souten Kesshun to heal. She smiled at his confession, "I'm sure your mother's happy with that, Kurosaki-kun."

Ichigo returned a small smile and he sat up after Orihime's released her shield. "Thanks, Inoue. Sorry to bother you all the time with healing wounds after wounds."

"Oh, no!" Orihime flushed again. "It's the most that I can do, since I can't fight. I'll help out however and whenever I can! H-However," Her voice got timid and quiet. "I'd rather that you won't get yourselves hurt any further…it hurts all the times, so…" Her face blushed redder and not knowing where this surge of bravery exploded from, she leant forward and planted a kiss on his forehead. It only lasted for a brief second, but the act startled both teenagers and turned them into still fossils. She stammered, "I-It's a charm that keeps you from any bad things! H-Happy birthday, Kurosaki-kun!"

Both froze for a minute. Orihime's red as a lobster, twisting a corner of her shirt. Ichigo's eyes were large as saucers, not quite believing what's just happened to them. Without another word, Orihime—still blushing—stood up from her kneeling position, and let her legs take her off to somewhere else, anywhere other than being near him. She ran until her legs grew weak on her. Before she noted it, she's yanked by her arm, taken to a dim, tiny alley where her female friends—human and Shinigami alike—hid.

"The hell were you doing there, Orihime?!" Tatsuki hissed out with annoyance. "You've ached to do that for _years_, yet you let the chances slip with you're having it!" The more the karate-fighter said, the more she wanted to pull her hair out. "ARGH!"

"B-But…" Orihime stuttered, her voice squeaky like a mouse. "M-Me…k-ki-ss…"

"You should've just _smooched_ him!" To stress on what she ought to have done, Rangiku and Yoruichi performed it by themselves to show her what's a good smooch. Seeing how heated and immodest the two were, Orihime got into a new shade of red. Just as she's about to run away from the embarrassment a hand laid on her shoulder.

"I think you've done good enough then, Inoue." Rukia smiled with her eyes soft. "You don't have to be so haste; give each other some space and time to think it over. Besides, I believe there's no better gift for that moron than your 'charm-kiss', Inoue."

By the petite Shinigami's words, a small smile graced upon Orihime's pink face. After all, no matter what they're ranting, she thought that it's a good gift for her love.

* * *

**Well...I could imagine what my reviews and comments would be...**

**Please don't be too harsh, people. A nice review, and I promise I'll rewrite a better one (next time)! Nevertheless, thanks for bearing this crappy thing with me all the way through here!**

**Kuroi Kokoro 09**


End file.
